Crossed
by XPhoenixFlamesX
Summary: After being killed, when the seal is broken, Outer Moka awakens in a world, that's not even hers. Earthland. She is suddenly taken in by Makarov and Mira into Fairy Tail. Trying to forget her horrendous past, she pushes away anyone, including Natsu, who goes out of his way to help her. Thought to be weak, an uncommon power is given to her, for an uncertain reason. NatsuXOuterMoka
1. Earth or Earthland

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened, due to a light shimmering across her face, radiating warmth onto her cheek. She waited until her vision adjusted itself, before opening her emerald eyes completely. "W-Where am I? Is this heaven?" asked a soft voice. She took a look around, noticing that she was in a forest instead of where she previously was. "If not...then how come I'm still alive?" she questioned, looking at her body, that was still scarred and bruised. She knew she wasn't clearly in the same spot, where she blacked out. From what she could tell, she still felt weak from the blood loss. "How did I get here? A few moments ago, I was in Tsukune's arms and then..." She tried to remember the last time, she was with Tsukune, before she passed out. All she remembered was being pierced in her body, by multiple tentacles along with her loved one, and then...

In an instant, she flew a hand to her head, groaning in pain. As the pain went on in her head, she started to see flashes of herself, Tsukune, and being killed by someone, before seeing a hand drop lifelessly. Her eyes widen in slight realization. "What is this? D-Does this mean, that I was killed?" she questioned to herself. No matter how much she wanted to remember what happened, she just couldn't...

She knew she wasn't clearly in the same spot, where she blacked out. From what she could tell, she felt weak from the blood loss. She didn't know, if she had the strength to move, or not. She felt light-headed. Right now, she didn't want to move any. She just wanted to lay there for the remainder of her life and...probably die, if she wanted to, or not. But the only thing she could do, was at least try, just to see the results. She carefully and gently pushed herself off the ground. Finally standing up on her feet, she carefully examined herself. Blood was painted on her bare body, from the wounds she received from the one, who killed her. They didn't look too good at all and looked like they could get even worse, if she didn't get them treated soon enough. "I...have to find somewhere to stay. I can't stay out here, that's for sure."

She steadily walked, trying to avoid the pain that was surging through her body, from her wounds that was still there and lying on the hard ground. Ignoring the pain, she continued on in the forest.

Starting, exploring, and wandering through the forest, she quickly ran and looked for a shelter as quiet rain drops shedded softly from above and onto the ground, landing lightly, dripping, from the hard wood on the rough branches that are connected to the trees. She gasped, when she tripped on a branch and saw her whole world spin around. She went tumbling down a muddy hill, a few sharp ends of tree branches piercing through her. She groaned in pain as she felt herself on the ground again. She tried to push herself up, only to flinch, when she felt pain shoot through her lower abdomen. "It hurts..." she muttered in pain, trying to sit up. Deciding that trying to do so was futile, she just gave up and decided to lie there. She let the small drops of water rain down on her from the sky. She didn't seem to care, that she was being drenched and soaked by the rain, that was falling from the skies. She started to consciousness, her eyes almost forcing themselves closed._ 'It's okay. At least I tried staying strong...' _she said in her head. _'I guess it's okay, then. It was worth a try, wasn't it?' _She felt the warmth of her liquid leak out of her body. She felt cold and weak. The cold was taking over her body, making it to where she could barely move. She closed her eyes, hoping that the heavens would take her away from this world, that didn't seem to want her.

As she felt her life slowly slipping away from her, she smiled sadly..

But she didn't feel strong arms gently wrapping around her body and pick her up against a soft chest. She didn't hear the soft words gently whispered to her, but when she pealed open her eyes, shivering violently, she could see the hopeful, half-smile of the boy that held her so softly, like she'd never been held before.

And his pink hair reminded her of something, which she had hoped never to see again.

* * *

The pink-haired man looked down at the girl in his arms. Pulling his eyes away from her frame and focusing again on the road in front of him, he frowned. He needed to get her help; she was badly hurt. If he'd gotten here sooner, she'd probably be in a better state, than she already is.

Her long, pink hair was soft and it spread out on his arm as he walked fast toward where his friends were. One of his friends would be able to help her.

The girl groaned and turned her head to the side; she was moving, and that was a good thing. When he found her, blood was splattered on her bare pale skin. She looked awful, and to top it off, her skin was freezing cold. Even now, with his large arms wrapped around her small frame, she was still shivering violently, her hands, pressed against his chest, shaking hard.

Even through the bruises and the blood, she still looked like an angel to him. She looked fragile...and he'd decided that from the moment that he had laid eyes upon her, that he wanted to protect her from anything or anyone harmful.

* * *

_"Everyday was an empty as the one before... Until I met you, I had nothing... But you...changed that. You lit up my days, you gave me a reason to live..."_

_"I love you, Moka. I can never imagine a day, without you..."_

_"I love you too. Ever since the first moment I met you, I've loved you. I don't want to disappear...I want to stay here. By your side...forever...and ever..."_

_"It's okay...We'll always be together. For ever and ever..."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open as the flashbacks from her last dying moments with Tsukune, flooded through her mind. She awoke to find herself in what seemed like an infirmary, or to be exact, resting room. She turned her slightly as she started to hear cheering, yelling, and chattering from outside the infirmary. She didn't fail to notice that she was the only one in here, nobody else.

She pulled the covers off, wanting to leave as soon as possible, only to stop to examine herself. She was bandaged over her torso, blood seeping through them a little. _'I wonder who brought me here.'_

She snapped her head towards the door, when she heard the knob turn a bit. She wondered who was coming in here, to check on her. Probably the person, who saved her.

"Do you know who the girl is, Master? You know, we'll have to ask her a few questions, once she's awake." said a soft, feminine voice.

"I don't know, but we will find out what happened to her and who she is." answered an old man's voice. She watched as the door opened to reveal a pretty lady, with long wavy white locks, along with a tiny old man, with a mustache. The old man's face slightly lit up, when he noticed, that she has awoken. "I see that you're awake." the old man said in a stern, reassuring voice. "Hello there, little lady. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third master of the Fairy Tail guild." he greeted politely.

"S-So...tiny..." she whispered, staring at the little guy.

A light blush made its way across her face, along with a big smile. "Aww, you're so adorable!" she gushed in awe, clasping her hands together.

Makarov only gave a chuckle, a blush appearing on his face as well. "Why, thank you. I'm flattered." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

The pinkette started to regain her composure, putting on a serious face. She started to talk with the old man and the pretty lady beside him. She didn't know, whether or not, she could trust both of them, but she knew they meant her no harm.

"If you don't mind me asking; where exactly am I? How did I get here?" she questioned, trying to ignore the fear, that seemed to be swirling inside of her.

"You don't exactly know where you are?" Makarov asked, surprise she didn't know where she was.

She hesitantly shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. All I remember is being in Kyoto, before blacking out and finding myself here. I don't know exactly where I am.

"Kyoto?" both Makarov, along with the girl repeated, slightly confused of what it meant.

"What exactly is Kyoto?" the woman asked.

"Yes. It's a town, to be more specific, it's a country, where I once was, before I woke up."

Both Makarov and the woman looked at each other, confused before he decided to speak up. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't know any kind of country called Kyoto."

The pinkette's face faltered as what was told to her was false. "Well, do you at least know where I am and how I got here in the first place? Do, please explain."

Makarov nodded to the girl beside him, who nodded in return. "I know that we said, that we don't know of this country, called Kyoto, but we'll try to explain it to you, nice and easy." the white-haired woman explained. "You're in Fiore."

The pinkette tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Fiore?"

"Yes. You're here in a town called Magnolia and right now you're in the infirmary of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail." the woman explained.

"Fairy Tale?" It wasn't in the same words, they meant. Her words were referring to a different subject. A subject that was dangerous. "So you're in league with the bad guys, who caused destruction on Kyoto and killed innocent people?" she fearfully inquired, backing away from the people, who might not be as nice as she thought.

"Bad guys, you say?" the master repeated, becoming slightly offended and confused. "Do you honestly think, we're those kind of people, who brought you here to be sure you were safe."

It was then, she realized, they were talking about two different topics. They were nice people, to be something like Fairy Tale. She flew a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just when you said Fairy Tail, it reminded me of a group that was called Fairy Tale."

"There was a group called exactly the same name as us?" the master inquired.

"Well, not entirely. You see, Fairy Tale is the group as referring to as bad guys earlier..." She started explaining every, little details about Fairy Tale and how threw harmony into chaos and ruling over the Human World. She started to feel more comfortable, while she continued explaining everything to the two of them, who stayed by her side as silent tears started to fall.

As she finished, she let her unwanted tears shed down on her hand. The white-haired lady looked at the pinkette, with kind, motherly eyes and pulled her into an embrace. She leaned into her hug, loving the warmth that radiated off her. She let the woman stroke her hair in comfort._ 'I haven't felt like this in so long. It reminds me of my mother, when she was alive.' _She closed her eyes, her mind flashing back from when her mother was alive and well. She knew that she was just clone of her mother...but she didn't know what else to think of herself, seeing that she was still alive, with the seal broken._ 'What am I, now? Am I just an empty shell, now that the rosary is broken and can't be fixed?' _She didn't know what to think of herself, but she did aimed to find out, sooner, or later...

* * *

**Before I can do anything else with this story, let me just explain a few things. I'm not really a big fan of Fanfiction, so I don't plan on do anything else with this fic. Why am I here, if I don't like Fanfiction? Because my friends won't stop bugging me about it and convince me to just give a try. In my opinion, I think everyone is a douche in Fanfiction. Yeah, you can say I'm the douche. I don't care. I know all of you are going to be an asshole, on why I decided to give the dead outer Moka an after story and not put Inner Moka in the story. Why? Because I wanted to. Before you say that Outer Moka is a fake and a clone of her mother, I'm not fucking idiot. And besides, who gives a flying shit, if Outer Moka is a fake and a clone of her mother? What is the big deal? I don't care if it's right, or wrong. Inner Moka gets a happy ending, but Outer Moka can't have an happy ending, because she's a fake and a clone of her mother? Yeah, you can flame me all you want, because I know the story will get a lot of negative views. To be specifically honest, I don't really care what any of you think of this story. If you don't like the fact that I'm only including Outer Moka, then you can piss off. Yeah, I'm an asshole, with anger issues, don't care. Some people are assholes to other authors on Fanfiction, so why not? I'm not really trying to get anyone's respect, and some of probably don't want my respect. Big deal. People get positive reviews for putting Inner Moka in fanfics and not include Outer Moka, but when someone just wants to put Outer Moka in fanfics, they start asking questions and say that "she's a fake" or "she's a clone" and they get a lot of shit for it. I mean, what the hell? I understand that people are obsessed with Inner Moka, but they find the outer side of her useless. I don't really care whose fake, or not, I like Outer Moka, better than Inner Moka. Why? Because she kind-hearted and a sweetheart, that's why. And if you don't respect that I like Outer Moka, in my opinion that makes you a douche bag. I know all of you are gonna say, that a fanfic like this won't work, but I don't care. This is my first time and probably my last time ever being here. So be it.**


	2. Trying To Get Back Home

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So, Mister Makarov-" Moka started.

"You can either call me Makarov, or Master. Besides, the mister part makes me sound old." the old man chuckled.

Moka could only sweat-drop, along with the woman. _'That's because you are old.'_ Shook the thought out of her head, before speaking up. "Master Makarov, if you don't mind, I'd like to know the name of the person, who brought me here." she explained, slightly moving herself out of the woman's arms.

"Very well, then. You were found by one of our guild members, Natsu." the old man answered.

"Natsu?" she repeated, wondering if that was the name of her savior. "Is he- or she the one who brought me here?"

"Yes. And just in case you're wondering, he's a boy. Well, a reckless boy for that matter." the master chuckled, before looking at her, his expression turning serious. "But enough about all of that for now. May I ask what your name is? Where exactly are you from?"

Moka's eyes casted down to her hands in thought. She didn't know what to call herself, now that she was killed and the inner side of her is alive, with the same name as hers. "M-My name is Moka..."

"Moka...' the woman that was holding her repeated, with fascination and admiration. "That's a really pretty name, you have. My name is Mirajane." the woman named Mirajane smiled. "But you can just call me Mira."

"Mirajane..." Moka repeated, loving the sound of her name. "Yours sounds lovely as well."

Mirajane only giggled. "Why thank you."

"I know exactly where I came from..." Moka answered, twirling around with her thumbs. "But I don't know how I exactly got here."

"You don't know how you got here?" Mira inquired, looking at the girl in her arms confused.

Moka shook her head. "No, I don't. Before I was killed, all I remember is losing consciousness and waking up in this world, you call Earthland." she explained. "It's kind of complicated to explain, but that's all I can remember."

The master closed his eyes. "I see." There was a long silence, before he gave her a big smile. "Then, how would you like to become a new member of Fairy Tail?" Makarov suggested.

"Me? Become a member here?" Moka inquired, becoming very confused.

"Of course. You seem like a nice young lady, who needs somewhere to stay." the old man praised.

Moka shook her head, with a sad smile. "I'd be honored to, Master, but...I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have to find my way back home. My friends are probably still waiting for me back in the other world."

The master's grin slowly disappeared. "I see, then." he sighed, with disappointment. "I respect your decision."

Moka gave a nod. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "If don't mind, Master, I'd like to pay my respects to this Natsu person, who saved me."

"Of course."

* * *

A few minutes later, Moka dressed herself in the clothes that was given to her. She stared at herself in the mirror, observing every inch of her body. She carefully touched her bare neck. The choker along with the broken seal, was no longer there. _'The seal. It's gone.'_ she thought to herself, rubbing her neck.. _'Does this mean...that the inner side of me is no longer with me? Am I useless now?'_ She didn't know what to think of herself, now that the rosary was good as dead and gone. She was either just an empty shell, or...just her.

**~The Guild~**

The master led her out of the infirmary along with Mirajane. He gestured for her to follow him to find her savior. Everything around her seemed quiet and both rowdy at the same time. Half of the people in the building were either quiet, or having a conversation with others, while the other side was noisy and disorderly. She didn't seem to want to pay attention to anything that was going on around her. Until the color of pink spiky locks caught her eye...

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a pink-haired man bickering with a half-naked man. He wore no shirt, but a black vest, with a gold rim. Also, with white baggy pants, with a skirt, the same color as his vest and sandals. She narrowed her eyes a bit at his pink hair. She had this feeling, that she knew where she seen the color of his hair. A picture then flashed in her head. She saw a mass of pink hair, holding her in his arms. _'That's him. He has to be the one who saved me.'_

Moka silently walked up to him, slightly alerting Makarov and Mira. She gently tapped her savior on the shoulder.

The man spun around to yell at whoever interrupted them, but froze when he saw a girl with hair the same color almost as his, looking at him, her innocence shining at him. It was the girl, whom he saved from the rain. "Um...hi. You must be Natsu, are you not?"

The guy named Natsu eyed her suspiciously. How on earth did this girl know his name? He might have found her, but he never told her his name. "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

Moka smiled shyly. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me out of the rain, that day. I really appreciate what you've done. If you hadn't showed up, I would've been dead."

Natsu grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, it was nothing. Besides, you looked like you needed help, anyway."

She continued to smile, before turning to Makarov and Mirajane. "And Master, I want to thank you and Mirajane as well." She bowed, expressing her gratitude to the both of them.

"It's no problem, Moka. After all, we couldn't just leave you behind in that dreadful weather in the forest." Makarov chuckled.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the offer, Master Makarov." Moka smiled.

"Of course. You're welcomed back here, anytime. If you ever change your mind, we'll be waiting." the old man smiled. In reality, deep down inside, he was really sad that he couldn't get this girl to join the guild, along with his children like he hoped. He silently watched the pink-haired girl leave his guild, not giving him a glance, or anything in return.

* * *

Natsu watched in confusion as the girl, he save walked out of the guild. He turned to the master, wanting answers right away. "Are you just gonna let her go like that, Gramps?"

Makarov gave a sigh. "Yes, Natsu. She's already made her decision to leave and I respect that."

"But still, she could've at least stayed and become a member of our guild hall, instead of just leaving."

"Natsu, my boy, you still have a lot to learn." the master sighed, once again.

"Hey, just what is that suppose to mean?"

"You have to understand, that not everyone we save from danger has to become a member of our guild. She doesn't have to become a member, if she doesn't want to. This girl decided she wanted to leave in order to go look for her friends, whom she claims are waiting for her in the other world."

"The other world?" he repeated, becoming utterly confused now. "What do you mean by other world? You do mean Earthland, right?"

"I'm afraid that's not where she came from, from what she explained to me." the old man said, closing his eyes. "You see, she from another world called Earth, almost the same name as ours..."

* * *

**~Town of Magnolia~**

Moka was taking a small journey through the town of Magnolia, deep in thought. _'I'm in a world called Earthland and a country called Fiore.'_ she pondered, walking pass the people around her, who either greeted her, or smiled to her. _'Just how did I get here in the first place? I didn't travel here on foot, that's for sure. I wonder if there's anyway to getting back to Earth.' _

The only thing that didn't seem hazy in her memory was waking up alone, in a dark forest. She knew it was impossible to travel here from Earth on pure feet. If she did, it'd probably take more than that for her to be here...in a world full of unusual things. _'Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby, Akua...Tsukune... I hope you guys are okay... Just wait for me... I'm coming.'_

"Hey, Moka! Wait up!" shouted a familiar voice from behind her.

Her eyes widen, her face lighting up at the sound of the voice, she longed to hear. _'Tsukune!' _she squealed with joy in her head. She spun around, with a happy smile on her face. However, her smile instantly faded, when her expectations were false. Instead of expecting Tsukune like she hoped, she was met with the one person, who was running towards her. Her savior.

She watched him let out heavy pants of his breath, his hands resting on his knees. "Good thing I caught up to ya, before it was too late." he said in between heavy pants. "I heard what happened from Gramps."

"What do you want?" she gently demanded, a bit upset that she mistaken her savior for Tsukune.

"Well, my friends wanted me to see if you had anywhere to stay." She casted her eyes down to her feet, not sure if she wanted to answer him. She opened her mouth to speak up, but he beat her to it. "Because you if you didn't, we wanted to know if you'd like to join our guild."

Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Me? Join the guild?" she repeated, not really sure of what to do. She knew, if she joined in with the rest of them, she wouldn't have to stay out on the streets, lonely with nowhere to go. But at the same time, she needed to find a way back to her world and to her friends, who are probably waiting for her to return. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back home. Besides, I already declined your master's offer."

He frowned at her answer. "You traveled here alone, right? Isn't that pretty lonely, for a girl like you? I mean, don't ya want to have a place, where you have lots of friends?"

"I didn't travel here by myself. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I already have friends, that are waiting for me at home." she answered, trying to make it clear to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going now." Eager to get away from him as soon as possible, she quickly strode away from him, ignoring anything else he had to say. She walked silently through the crowd of people, thoughts pondering around in her head. _'Just how can I get back to where I came from? There has to be some way, I can get back. When I woke up, I was in a forest, so if I go back there, it'll probably come back to me how I got here.' _She suddenly stopped, when she felt like she was being followed. It could be anyone around her, who could be following her. Just anyone. She looked behind her to see, that the guy she thought she brushed off nicely, was following her. She watched him panicked, when he was caught and hide in an alleyway. She shook her head and just continued her search for the forest. _'If I go back to where I woke up, I may be able to-'_ She walked faster, when he continued to follow her. She turned to glare at him, when she felt his presence behind her. "Stop _following _me." the pinkette said sternly, softly glaring at her stalker.

"I ain't following you!" he comically denied.

Moka continued to glare at him. It obviously didn't take a genius to know, that he was following her, from what she could tell. "Oh, so you're not suddenly walking behind me and hiding in dark places, when I'm not looking? That's sounds a lot like following to me." she stated.

Natsu opened his mouth to give a remark, but only found blank words to give her. He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly at her._ 'Well, she does have a point there.' _he thought. "Would ya at least give it a try? If you don't like it, you can leave."

"I already told you! I don't want to join your stupid club! Now leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Alright, Alright, I get the message! Look, all I was trying to do is help you, here. You don't have to be so bitchy." he scolded casually, without thinking at all.

_'Bitchy?'_ Her eyes narrowed at him, her anger radiating in her body. "I don't need your help and I'm pretty sure I don't want it. I can take care of myself. Don't come near me again, if I'm so "bitchy" to you." she firmly said, this time running away from him.

It was then he realized what he said was wrong. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean-" He was too late, when he saw no trace of her. "Crap. Guess I might've took it too far." he said, scratching the back of his head in slight guilt. "Cute girl, but her attitude just sucks." He just didn't understand how someone can be so pretty and have a cold heart at the same time.

* * *

Moka ran through the crowd of people, anger silently in her system._ 'I can't believe that I thanked him all for nothing. What a jerk.' _She suddenly stopped to think, for a moment. _'But still...all he was trying to do is help me. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, like that.'_ As much as she didn't want to admit, but she indeed was a little "bitchy" towards him. She would've had better things happen to her, if she had just accepted his offer to join with him. But then again, she knew all of that probably wouldn't last long, if they ever knew the one species people feared; a shinso vampire. She shook her head, trying to get those theories out of her head. What did she care anyway? She had friends waiting for her back home. _'No. I can't be thinking like this. I have to get back to the forest.' _She glanced towards the sky and saw that the sun was settling down below the town. _'The sun is setting. I have to get there before it's dark.' _She resumed her search for the dark forest.

**~A few moments later~**

The shinso vampire leaned against the tree, tired from the long journey from the town, called Magnolia. As she panted out heavy breaths, she looked around for the spot, she first woke up. "I'm here, now all I have to do is find the spot, where I woke up." She carefully started to seek around for the spot. She shivered from the cold, the darkness gave off. "It's freezing. Good thing I was given clothes, before I left. Now, it has to be around here somewhere." she muttered to herself, looking around the forest.

"My, my, how lovely." spoke a male voice behind her. She looked behind her to see a slim, yet muscular, man with spikey blond locks, leaning against a tree. He had slanted blue eyes and diagonal scar above his right eye. She had to admit, he was fairly attractive, but just not her type. "Tell me. What's a beautiful girl, like yourself doing all the way out here alone?"

"Who...Who are you?" she inquired, feeling slightly uneasy about his presence. _'I don't like the looks of him. His aura seems dark.'_

He smiled cockily. "I could ask you the same thing, you know?" he replied casually, leaning off the tree and walking towards her. Moka slowly backed away in slight fear. "Relax, I won't hurt you. Now, I'll ask you again." He gently took a hold of chin, turning her face to look at him. "What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

_'Why do I feel so scared, being near him? He's only trying to be nice, so why do I feel scared?' _She tried to move half of her body, but for reason it didn't want to cooperate with her. _'Why can't I move my body?' _she thought as she tried to move. She had a churning feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "I...I was going home." she said, hoping it'd be a good answer for him.

"Really? It didn't seem like you were going home." he remarked, now smirking. "I bet you say that to all the guys."

Moka looked at him with disbelief, before shaking her head. "Look, I have to get going, okay? My friends are waiting for me."

"Whoa, there. Hold it." He grabbed a whole of her wrist, spinning her around. He smiled down at her, his eyes burning deep into her soul. "Do I at least get your name, first?" The pinkette glared at him, now becoming frustrated. "Just tell me your name and I'll let you go." he bargained.

Moka knew, that somewhere in his eyes, she saw an evil glint within them. That was enough for her to know, that this guy was up to something. First, that Natsu guy and now him. She shook her head. "No. You really need to go. Now." With nothing else left to say, she tried walking away, but he only held onto her wrist. She winced, when she felt his grip tighten.

She watched as his face twisted in her anger. "You think you're better than me?" he growled, squeezing her wrist tighter. "You think you're too good to talk to me, is that it?"

Moka desperately tried to free herself from this persistent man. "Stop it. You're hurting my wrist." She cried out in pain, when he increased the grip on her arm. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

His face was filled with disgust and amusement. "You like playing mind games, don't you?" he sneered, violently pulling her to his body. "Who do you think you are, you feculent piece of trash?"

"Let go of me!" she screamed, pushing him away from her, with much force so hard, that he hit a tree. _'I used too much force.'_ she thought as she watched slid down the tree, unconscious. _'Good. Then, that means I still have my powers left, even though I don't have my rosary anymore.' _

"You're going to regret ever doing that..." he chuckled darkly. She whipped around to see him behind her, with a much darker expression. What frighten her the most, was that white aura, glowing around his body. His hands tightly gripped her top, before ripping it open, exposing her chest to the world.

She instantly backed away from him, terrified. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked, covering her bare chest. Her eyes widen, when she saw a sphere of light generating around his hand. _'What is he doing? Just what is he?' _She knew he could be far from being human. She gasped, when the sphere of light came towards her, tearing through the rest of her clothing. The only thing that was left was her panties. She glanced at him in horror, before deciding to make a run for it. _'Just who is this guy? He's not normal, that's for sure.' _Moka ran through the woods, not caring that she might pass out, from running too much. She couldn't stay here...she needed to get away. She glanced behind her and saw that he was nowhere near behind her. But somewhere inside her mind, she knew this game of cat and mouse wasn't over yet. To her, it was more like predator and prey. She was the prey, he was her predator hunting her down. She hid behind a tree, gasping out shallow breaths. She covered her mouth to hide her heavy breathing, when she heard his footsteps make sound to her ears._ 'Don't make a sound. Don't make a sound.' _Moka silently told herself in her head. She was too afraid to do anything at the moment. The only thing that was left for her to do, was just stand like a statue and not make one sound, or even a squeak.

"Where are you, my lovely rose?" taunted the voice of her attacker. "You know you can't hide forever out here. Someone, like you could die, if you choose to stay out here." Tears were now leaking out of her eyes. She didn't know what he want, but she wanted it to stop, right here and now. When she heard the footsteps disappear, she took this as an opportunity to escape. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her by the waist. She was whirled around, only to be punched in the face. Her body fell to the ground, her handing holding her cheek in pain. "Didn't think I'd find you, huh?"

Moka carefully scooted away from him in fear. There was nothing left for her to do, now that she was capture by her attacker._ 'Is there anything I could do? Does this mean, that I'm completely useless, now?' _Her thoughts were interrupted, when both of her arms were pinned above her head. She immediately started struggling to free herself, from his grasp. "Let go!"

"Hold still." he said, tightly grabbing a hold of one of her breasts. "Lovely you." She hissed in pain as he squeezed her tighter, her legs shuffling around underneath him. "Lie still." he whispered impatiently. He leaned for and licked the nape of her neck.

Moka shivered from his tongue caressing her skin. Tears did not resist falling from her eyes. She felt heartbroken. Disgusted with herself. This was not how she wanted her fate to be. To be killed and wake up in another world, only to be met with this kind of fate. _'No. This is not how I wanted it to be. Is this my punishment for dying?'_ Her hands turned into fists. _'Please... If there's a miracle somewhere...please send me one... I don't want to end up like this...' _She felt completely numb all over. She felt ruined, that she was letting him take advantage of her. She didn't move an inch, even when she felt him stroke her knees, before parting them open.

He smiled, when he saw that she wasn't fighting any longer. "You stopped resisting. I assume, that you're okay with this, then." She made no move to retaliate. Thing only she could do was pray and hoped that all of this was a bad dream. He moved her panties to the side, revealing her sacred place. "You really are beautiful girl. You're very lucky. Don't worry, I'll take you nice and easy." He leaned over to kiss her, but was pinned to a tree by something. "What the- What is this?" His eyes widen in shock at what he saw. "Are these wires? I feel like they're burning me..."

Moka sat up, when she heard him speak. She looked on in confusion at what she saw, before her eyes. There, was her attacker, pinned to a tree by thin, sun colored, flexible wires. "What's going on?" She lifted up her hand, but stopped, when she felt something warm and thin attached to her fingers. She took a glance at her hand and saw that the wires were attached from around her five fingers to her attacker around the tree. _'What's this?'_ she asked herself, with curiosity._ 'Is this magic? So if I were to move one of my fingers, what would happen?'_ Out of curiosity, she bent her index finger and flinched, when she heard a grunt from him. To be sure, she did it once again and got a reaction out of him. She balled her hand in her a fist, tightening the wires around him, making him grunt in pain._ 'While he's pinned to the tree, I can probably use this time to escape.' _Not wanting to stay around him any longer, she ran out of the forest to the populated town she left from, ignoring his yells for her to get him down.

* * *

**~Magnolia Town~**

The shinso vampire ran through the empty town of Magnolia, covering her bare chest, ignoring the heavy rain, that fell around her. As she ran through town, she found an alleyway and wasted no time in going there. She slanted against the wall, letting her herself fall to the ground. Her hands were unconsciously shaking. Tremors racked her body as tears started to fall. She felt utterly helpless. Although, her virginity wasn't stolen from her completely, she still felt ruined. Ruined for all men, that can possibly be the man of her dreams, one day. Moka sat there, unmoving, her whole body quivering with fear. She made no move to wipe the tears, that were now falling from her orbs. Moka started sobbing uncontrollably in fear and frustration, traumatized by what almost happened to her. The rain mixed in with her salty tears. The sky seemed to cry along with her as the rain poured even harder and louder. She shivered violently, not only from the cold rain, but from the incident that could've happened.

"Moka?" called a soft, familiar female voice. Moka whipped her around, startled. She relaxed a bit, when she saw the one person, who meant her no harm in the very beginning. There stood the woman, whom she knew as Mirajane, with a worried expression. She seemed to be holding an umbrella, along with a large, muscular man with tan-colored skin, who had the same color as her hair. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain." Mira's eyes soften as she took in the sight of Moka. She could see that the half-naked girl was scared as she shook violently. "Oh, Moka. What happened to you?" she asked softly, kneeling down in front of her. Mira reached out and softly stroked Moka's wet hair. She carefully took Moka in her arms, letting her cry into her coat, not caring about the rain. She removed her coat and put it on her frail body. Mira held her to her body, hovering the umbrella over the two of them. "Come on. Let's get you out of this rain." Mira and the white-haired man, along with a shaking Moka continued on to their place.

* * *

Moka relaxed a bit in the nice, warm bath, that was ran by Mira. The vampire only sat there in silence, watching her reflection in the bath water. The horrible memories still plagued her head. No matter how much she tried to get them out of her head, they just wouldn't leave her alone. She splashed the warm water on her face, trying to get rid of the dried tears, that lingered under her eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna take her in, Sis?" asked a male, deep voice.

"Of course." replied a soft voice, whom she assumed was Mira. "Listen, I know you saw the way she looked out there. I can't abandon her like this. Not after what happened."

"I'm not saying I having a problem with her staying here, it's just that we hardly even know this girl. We don't even know, if she could be up to something."

"Listen to me. You and I both know what it's like to feel abandon. You might not feel right about this, but she's just a lonely girl, who needs help. Besides, she's been through a lot, just like all of us. I don't want her to experience being hungry and scared, just like all three of us were, when we were younger."

"Okay, I guess I can respect your decision." responded the manly voice. "But are you sure, you want her to sleep in the spare room, we have? That's Lisanna's room, you know? We haven't been in there in two years."

"I know, but she needs somewhere to sleep."

A few minutes later after bathing, Moka was dressed in a white, spaghetti strapped nightgown, that was given by Mira. She carefully examined herself in the mirror and spotted a bruise on the left side of her face. She winced a bit as she carefully touched her bruised cheek. She then looked at her wrist to see that it was slightly bruised as well. She knew fully well, that the bruises won't most likely go away for a while. She slightly jumped, when she heard footsteps from behind her. Relieved, when she only saw Mirajane, she calmed down. "Are you finished?" the white-haired woman asked. Moka hesitantly nodded, without saying a word. She felt Mira gently take a hold of her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where you're going to sleep." She let Mira led her to her room, in pure silence. Moka stared around in slight awe at the well, organized room. Mira pulled the covers back on the bed for the pinkette. Moka stared with hesitation, before reluctantly climbing in bed, letting Mira tuck her in. "Do you need anything else?" Moka once again, shook her head. "You just get some rest. I'll be in the other room, if you need me, okay?" With that said, Mira turned out the lights, making the room go dark.

Moka turned over, trying to get comfortable in the warm bed. She remembered the conversation, she heard with Mira and the other man. Mira was seem willing to let her stay, but the other man seemed reluctant to go along with the idea. Moka understood why he didn't trust her. He was probably told by Mira, that she came from another world, that was different from theirs. And if she told them what she really was, it'd make the whole situation thicken. She drifted off to sleep, letting her dreams overcome her.

An hour later in the other room, Mira woke up to the small sound of crying and sniffling. Right then, she knew who they belonged to; Moka. She climbed out of bed and followed the sound of her crying to Lisanna's room. Her heart softens as she found Moka crying in bed, faced away. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Mira slowly made her way over to the crying Moka. Pulling the covers back, she climbed in next to her, holding her as she cried. Moka made no move to push her off, only wanting someone to comfort her. Mira gently stroked her hair, while holding her in her arms. Moka's cries started to die down as she drifted off to sleep, with being held in Mira's arms...

* * *

**Before you all start attacking me with questions, I want to let you know, that I appreciated the reviews from you. And for me using Outer Moka/Akasha in the story, I'm gonna be honest. I don't really see the Outer Moka as Akasha, I just see her as Outer Moka. If anyone's gonna try to make a deal with me, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't. Because I don't make deals with anyone. The story may not become popular, but I don't really care. I mean, at least I have a few people interested in it, right? I'm not expecting it to be that popular. It would be nice, if some of you can review a little. I'm not expecting like a thousand reviews. I'm not that desperate for praise. Thank you for your respectful reviews, for accepting the fact that I only include Outer Moka, instead of Inner. In my opinion, I think anyone would be petty enough to not read a fanfic, just because inner Moka is not in it. Like I said before, I'm not trying to get anyone's respect. I know the person, who you think almost raped Moka isn't really a bad guy, but he seemed like it to me, when I watched that one episode. But that's only in my opinion. And I still believe, that everyone on Fanfiction is an asshole, except for you guys, who actually respect the fact, that I look up to Outer Moka as my heroine, instead of the inner side of her. I don't really care, if more people like the inner side of her, or not. It's not going to make me feel discourage about only including Outer Moka. I'm interested in what all of you have to say about the chapter, instead of just getting "good chapter" or something else like that.**


	3. Fairy Tale and Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Moka woke up to the smell of breakfast food. She was so warm and comfortable, that she just wanted to let herself drift back to sleep, but the smell was enticing and her stomach began to rumble. The second she opened her eyes, she remembered where she was and the events of last night ran through her head. _'That's right. I remember that I came here at Mira's house after she found me.' _She knew that Mira was no longer next to her, when she didn't feel her presence anywhere in bed. She turned over on her back, shielding her eyes with her left arm, from the sun, that was glaring through the window. The early mornings wasn't really Moka's best friend at most times. She didn't understand how people could stand to be around the bright sun, that shined through the windows of houses. She removed her arms from her eyes, letting them adjust to the early mornings. She sat up, her silky hair falling over her shoulders. Throwing the blankets back, she swung her legs over the bed, letting her feet touch the soft carpet floor, and she walked out of the room to follow the smell of breakfast food.

Moka carefully followed the smell, with her nose. The smell led her to the kitchen to find Mirajane cooking, with the muscular man sitting at the table. Seeing her presence there, Mira smiled. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"Did I sleep in too late?" Moka timidly asked.

"No, you're just in time. Just have a seat." she offered kindly.

Moka took a seat next to the white-haired man, who was eyeing her slightly. She gave a smile towards him as if wanting him to think, that she was harmless. He smiled back at her slightly, but still unsure of how to act around this girl. Suddenly, plates full bacon, eggs, and pancakes were placed in front of her and the other guy. "Here you go, you two. Eat up."

"But aren't you going to eat, Sis?" the man question, with concern, while Moka hesitantly started to dig in.

Mira only chuckled. "No, I've already had my share of breakfast, so you don't have to worry. Just eat, Elfman." she reassured. The man of the named Elfman dug in without another word, or protest. A few minutes the two of them were done with their breakfast...well just Elfman, instead of Moka. The vampire stared down at the two pieces of bacon, that was left on her plate. "Moka, is something wrong?" Mira asked, taking noticed of the untouched bacon. "You haven't touched your bacon."

Moka didn't exactly know what to tell her, without offending her. She comically, timidly pressed the two of her index fingers together, turning bitty-eyed. "I don't eat meat."

Mira gasped, with pure surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." she apologized, bashfully holding a hand over her mouth. "You don't have to eat it, if you don't want to. I can just throw it out." she reassured, picking up the plate to toss it.

Moka quickly stopped, before she could even do so. "No, don't do that. You'd just be wasting food, if you throw it away." She gently took the plate out of Mira's hands and held over to Elfman. "Would you like to have mine, instead? I know you just finished breakfast and all, but I'll hate it, if it goes to waste."

Elfman looked reluctant at first, but just nodded. "Um...sure." He took the plate out of her hands to finish off her bacon.

Moka felt a hand grasp hers. "Come with me." Mira said, dragging her along to her room.

* * *

Moka sat in Mira's room, watching the white-haired lady rummage around in her closet. "Let's see. There has to be something, that can fit you." As she watched Mira search through the closet, Moka noticed a few dresses and skimpy outfits hung on each hanger. "Ah! Here it is." Suddenly an outfit was placed in her hands. "Here, go try it on." Mira persuaded, pushing her towards the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Moka slid the nightgown off her body, letting it hit the floor. She carefully tried on the outfit, while gazing through the mirror. She slowly twirled around, trying to get a good look at the back. It was a strapless, light turquoise top, that adorned a big white bow at the chest area, with a longer white skirt that stopped just below her knees, that adorned a slit, revealing her left leg, along with a light pink sash around her waist.** (AN: Much like Lisanna's outfit in Edolas, eh?)** "It's pretty." she marveled, twirling around a few more times, before walking out of the bathroom.

Mira's face lit up as she looked at the dress, that was worn by Moka. "That dress looks amazing on you, Moka."

Moka could only give a slight smile in appreciation. "Thanks, I guess."

Mira grabbed a brush, turning Moka around. She gently ran the brush through her soft, silky hair. "You have such pretty hair. Soft and the color of cherry petals, nothing like mine. I wish my hair was the same color as yours." Mira sighed enviously. Moka shifted, trying to think of how to respond. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate compliments; she just didn't know what to do with them.

"Um, thanks. My hair has naturally been that long, since I was little." she answered, playing around with the dress. People usually referred her hair as the color of bubblegum, but she never in her life had someone point out her hair as something as beautiful; cherry blossoms. "You know, I use to think that people will always think of my hair as the color of bubblegum...but you out of those people thought of my hair as cherry blossoms. Something beautiful."

"You're a very beautiful girl, Moka. You shouldn't think so negative about yourself. Any man would be lucky to have you as their partner to support you in love and marriage."

Moka gave a sigh. "I don't think it's that simple." she solemnly said. "You see, I'm not what you think I am. I'm a vampire and where I come from, humans don't believe that monsters exist. We just exist in myths, stories, and movies. Nothing else."

There was a moment of silence, before Mira spoke up. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, giggling a bit, shocking Moka a little. She turned the pinkette around to face her. "Despite all of that, you are a very sweet girl and I don't see anyone being afraid of you, just because you're a vampire."

Moka looked away, blushing. "I guess I can't argue with you on that one."

"Here. Try these on." Mira said, handing her light blue, wedge sandals. Moka sat on the bed and with the help from Mira, she tried them on. "They fit perfectly."

The vampire wiggled her toes around in the opened toe shoes, a bit. _'They feel comfortable. I can't remember the last time I wore sandals.' _

A hand was suddenly held out to her face as she stared at it confused. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Fairy Tail."

* * *

Both Mira and Elfman walked through the town of Magnolia, along with Moka behind them. The vampire kept herself hidden behind the two wizards, slightly uncomfortable with the outside world and the people around her. After the incident in the forest, she found herself uneasy being outside and around people, who could possibly not be innocent as they seemed.

The two wizards suddenly came to a stop, alerting the vampire. Moka glanced over their shoulders to see why and instantly knew why. She was back at the place, she once rejected to stay in; Fairy Tail. They stood behind an entrance, that had a sign printed **'FAIRY TAIL'** above their head. Moka frowned at how the word "TAIL" is spelled instead of "TALE". _'Fairy Tale...Fairy Tail? They sound about the same, even though the tale part is spelled as tail.' _She stared at the huge place called Fairy Tail in awe and amazement. She never realized how big it was from the outside. "Wow! It's so big!" she exclaimed.

Mirajane could only giggle at her wonderment of Fairy Tail. "Our first guild hall wasn't this big, before it was destroyed by Phantom a few weeks ago." she explained.

"How long did it take for all of you to rebuild it? I know it probably had to take you a lot to remodel it, this big."

"Well, with the help from our Master, Elfman, and a couple of our guild members, I'll probably say about three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Moka repeated in shock. "It took all of you that long to reconstruct it? That's really fast."

"I'll say." Mira agreed as the three of them walked through the entrance and to the opened door.

"Sis, watch out!" he shouted, pulling Mira, along with Moka out of the way of flames, along with ice shooting out of the entrance. Yells and cheers were being heard inside from inside the guild.

She stared, slightly startled by what she saw. "Um...was that fire and ice, I just saw?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes." Mira responded, with a sigh.

However, this seem to excite Elfman in the slightest as he had a grin on his face. "Looks like they're at it again, eh, Mira?"

Moka carefully peered inside the guild. She sweat-dropped, when she saw what was going on. There was war going on inside as she saw a few people in the guild battle it out, between one another. "Is any of this normal?" Moka asked, pointing to the guild, slightly frightened.

Mira only smiled as they walked in the guild. "Of course. Fairy Tail's always like this, sometimes."

As everyone fought, a table was being hurled at the three of them. Moka cried out in fright and hid behind Elfman, letting the table hit him, instead. Right then, she instantly regretted, when the table caused him to be knocked to the floor. "Mister Elfman! Are you alright?" she panicked with concern. She carefully heaved the table off of him, without breaking a sweat.

Elfman stared at how strong she lifted the table, in shock. "Man, you sure are stronger, than you look." he implied, staring at her in shock. _'She may look like an angel, but she has manly reflexes. Just how strong is she?' _Of course, he knew other members, like Erza, Cana, the Master, Gildarts, and his sister, Mira to be strong to be able to lift any heavy object.

Moka sighed as she sat the table aside. "Yes. I'm a shinso vampire, so it's normal for me to possess this kind of strength." she explained.

"A shinso vampire..." Mira silently repeated, staring at Moka.

Once Elfman was on his feet again, he wasted no time in rushing in to fight, whom ever threw the table at him. Moka could only stare at the intense brawl, dumbfounded. _'Wow, it sure is lively here.' _She just stood by, watching the fist fight between every member, that was happening around her. She cried out, when she felt a weight land on top of her back body, sending her to the ground. "Ow." she whimpered out. Moka looked up at the person, who was on top of her and immediately blushed with embarrassment. A dark-haired guy, was on top of her, half naked.

"Come here and face me, Natsu!" shouted the guy on top of her.

"Not until you put some freakin' pants on!" called the guy, whom he called Natsu.

The dark-haired male grimaced in irritation, until he heard a soft angelic voice. "Um...excuse me, but would you mind letting me up? You're...kind of crushing me."

He looked down to see who was underneath him and froze, when he saw a beautiful girl looking at him. "Oh crap, sorry about that." he apologized, immediately got off of her, holding out a hand to her.

Moka genuinely took it, carefully pulling herself to her feet. "Thank you." she said, dusting herself off.

The dark-haired teen smiled in appreciation, but quickly faded, when something came to mind. For some reason, he had this feeling that he recognized her from somewhere. "Hey, you're that chick from yesterday."

She looked at him, tilting her to the side, genuinely confused. "Um, excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't exactly recall ever meeting you. It's only my second time, being here."

"Oh, right." he replied, scratching the back of his head. "In that case, my name's Gray-" he was cut short, by fire almost burning his face into a crisp. The guy namely Gray scowled. "Damn it, Natsu! You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, before rushing back to attack the person, who burned his face.

Moka could only sweat drop, watching the intense brawl go on. _'I never knew it could be this rowdy.' _she was instantly snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt a small weight being thrown into her arms. She looked into her arms to see a little blue cat, unconscious and swirly eyed. "Oh no! You poor thing, are you alright?!" she asked, gently petting the little unconscious cat. The cat shifted a bit in her arms, before opening its eyes. "Thank goodness. Are you alright?"

The cat piped up, with a smile. "Aye! I'm fine, thanks!" the cheerily said, recovering quickly.

Moka froze, looking at the cat in shock. She blinked a couple of times, before opening her mouth to speak. "Excuse me? Call me crazy, but did I just hear you talk?"

"Yeah. Of course I talk." the cat answered. "What? You never seen a talking cat, before?"

Moka shook her head. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't." she answered truthfully. She wasn't nearly surprise to find a talking cat, since she had seen unusual things back in her world. Back in her world, she usually found ogres, werewolves, and all kind of monsters, but she never thought she'd find a talking cat. She was brought back to reality, when she felt air in her arms. Her eyes widen as she watched the little cat fly around her, its little wings spread out. "So you're a flying, talking cat?"

"Aye." he answered, finally landing back in her arms, snuggling a strand of her hair, that fell over her shoulders. "Wow, your hair is soft."

Moka could only giggle, looking at the little cat. "You're cute, my name is Moka. What's yours?"

"Aye! My name is Happy." the cat introduced. Happy stared at the girl, his eyes filled with hearts. "You're very pretty, Moka."

Moka gave a giggle. "Why thank you." she answered, petting the cat. She then turned back to watch the intense

"Ice-make: Lance!" She watched as the raven-haired guy brought his fists down into his palm and ice appeared all around him and he charged at the pink-haired guy.

She stared in awe at their immense power they had. "Wow. They both have amazing powers. Just what are they?" she asked.

"Aye. They're both wizards!" Happy answered.

"Wizards?" she repeated, confused. She never knew, that wizards could exist in this world as well. But then again, she never once spotted a wizard in her world at all. "I thought wizards didn't exist. But back in my world, two of my friends are witches, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised about it." Before she had anytime to think about anything else, she yelped before she stepped out of harms way of fire and ice, that came from the both of them. "If only they weren't so careless with it." She sweat dropped once again. Moka was brought back to reality, when she felt a weight collide with her body, almost most knocking her down.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." she heard the person say.

Her eyes widen, when she heard the familiar voice. It didn't take her long to realize, who the voice belonged to; her savior. Moka looked at him, trying to overcome her shock of seeing him again. "Um...don't worry about it. It's nothing." She turned to walk away, until a hand grasped her forearm.

"Hey, wait! Don't go." She was spun around, face to face with him. "Just lemme talk to ya, for a sec."

Moka sighed, folding her arms. "What do you have to say to me?" she questioned, her voice gentle as possible. For some reason, she didn't feel like talking to him, after the little spat, the two of them had yesterday. _'I hope he's not here to talk about yesterday.'_

"Well...about yesterday..." he started, scratching the back of her his, not knowing what to say to her. "...about yesterday. I just wanna tell you, that-"

"Natsu!" Happy cried happily, cutting the pyro off completely. He tackled the dragon slayer in a hug, almost knocking him down.

"Hey there, little buddy." Natsu greeted, grinning from ear to ear. He smile soon faded, when he saw the glare, his blue friend was giving him. "Whoa, what's with the face?"

The blue cat looked shockingly at the pyro. "Natsu, you big meanie! You almost knock me into a table and that's all you can say?! You owe me a fish, for the one you made me lose!"

"Hey, it's not like I meant to! I told you to get outta the way, didn't I?! An now look where that got ya!" Natsu comically argued with the blue cat. "And since when do I owe you a fish?!"

Moka silently watched the two comically bicker at one another. "Ah, so they know each other, then." she quietly said to herself. She then decided to leave the two unnoticed, to argue out whatever of they have to search for Mira. It wasn't long, until she spotted the white haired lady at a bar. It appeared to the vampire, that she was fixing up a couple of beverages alone.

Mira had spotted her from the distance and waved over to the pinkette, with a smile. Moka reluctantly sauntered to the bar, where Mira was. "Hey there, Moka."

"Hi." Moka answered in a emotionless tone.

Mira took notice of the sound of her voice and looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright?" she questioned, cleaning the beer mugs and glasses.

Moka only gave a nod. "Yeah." she replied, walking next to Mira. "Do you mind if I help out?"

Mira shook her head, with a smile. "No, of course not." She watched as Moka started to clean the beer mugs. "Are you sure everything's alright? You're not having a hard time with anyone around the guild?"

Moka shook her head, with a small smile. "No, everything's fine. I'm just a bit shy, that's all."

Mira looked at her for a while, but decided not to push the subject any further. "Hey, Mira! Can I get a couple of beers over here?" someone shouted, from a distance.

"Of course! Coming right up!" Mira yelled over. She prepared the mugs with beer, before placing them on a saucer. "Moka, would you mind delivering them over?" she asked, turning towards the vampire, who was busy cleaning the glasses.

She was confused for a second, before giving a nod. "Um, sure."

Mira handed her the saucer. "Okay. It's that table over there." she said, pointing over to a table with two men, chatting and laughing away.

Without another word, she carefully followed to where Mira pointed towards the table. She took in their appearance. The both of them looked to be in their mid-thirties. One had light brown hair in a pompadour-like style that protruded frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, while the other had short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. "Um, excuse me? Did one of you ask for two beers?"

The fluffy-haired man smiled up at her. "Yeah, that's right!"

"Okay, then." She carefully placed two of the beers in front of them. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot." the blue-haired man smiled. "Say, I never seen you around here before. You a new member?"

Moka shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Not new member, eh?" the brown-haired man question, whilst Moka shook her head. "You're a new barmaid next to Mira, then?"

"No, I'm just here with Mira for a while, I guess." she answered, holding the saucer. "I'm only here for the time being..."

There was silence between the three, before the blue-haired man spoke up. "You know, if you want, you should consider joining Fairy Tail."

"Joining?" Moka repeated.

"That's right. You seem like a nice youngster, after all. You'd probably make a whole lot of friends, with those looks of yours." the fluffy haired man. "And have a whole lot of boys chasin' after her at that." he chuckled to his friend.

"I'll bet." he chuckled back.

Moka let out a sigh. "That's really nice of you two, but I already turned down that offer. I'm sorry, but I don't plan on ever joining here." she simply answered, shocking the both of them. "Please, excuse me." She bowed, before leaving to two.

Both Wakaba and Macao watched her walk away in silence. "Ah, what a shame." Macao sighed, with disappointment. "She would've made a good member here."

"And a lovely barmaid at that." Wakaba added.

"If that's the reason, you want her to join, then I don't know what else to tell ya."

The whole idea sounded good, however Moka had no intention of ever joining Fairy Tail... There were still things, that she missed a whole lot, than she expected...

* * *

**I know the chapter wasn't all that good, but that's just the way I wanted it to be. I'm not trying to be the world's best writer. It took me like a whole month to get this chapter done. And if some of you don't mind, I'd like to hear what you think of some of my chapters. I'm not writing to get praise, or anything, I just kind of like it when I hear what some of you think. Some of you probably scared to review, because you think I might bite your head off for giving your honest opinion. No, I'm not gonna do that. I'm a total asshole, you think I am. But then again, I just might be sometimes. I wouldn't exactly care, if you review or not. You don't really have to, if you don't want to. Like I said before, I'm not expecting like a hundred reviews or for the story to be that popular. **


	4. Important Author's Note

Hello, readers.

This is my first Author's note and sometimes I don't really get why some people do it. I'm just gonna say this and get this over with, no matter how much shit I'm gonna get for it.

I know I said I don't give a rat's ass what people say about my writing, but this asshole took this to a whole new level;

_Zaris_

_I read your story and all I gotta say is that its lame. you wanna know why? because you put only Omote in the story and not Ura. i don't care if your heroine is Omote, to be perfectly honest more people like the inner side of her. I think the reason why you're not getting reviews is because the readers are bored with the fact that you didn't put Ura in the story. and yeah I do think you're an asshole, for only putting Omote in the story. don't see how a fanfic like this will work, just reading this just makes me wanna tear my eyes out. plus, you really need to get a beta reader and dictionary, because the words you use doesn't make any sense._

Wow... Nice fucking comeback. You got any harsh ones you wanna throw at me, because I've taken a lot of shit for the past years. For your information, maybe you should take a look at your writing, because what it looks like here, it seems like that you need english class. I don't have to follow what the people like, I don't even care what the people want. I just go by whatever plot I wanna take. I know people like Inner Moka, but I don't have to put her in the story, just because they like her. That is a petty reason why you wouldn't read a fanfic. If you're so bored with the story, then taking a fucking a hike. I never asked you to read in the first place. I could give two shits about what you think I oughta do. And yeah, you're right, I am an asshole, for letting you get to my head. Since when in the hell does Fanfiction have dickheads, who tells people how to write their stories? It's not like I'm gonna get arrested for writing what I feel I wanna write. I don't get paid for writing stories. Yeah, I said that I like being praised and have asked a few times for reviews, but I don't care. As long as I get to write what I want to write. It may not be the best story, because Inner Moka doesn't exist, but at least people are reading it, right? I can't always expect people to review on every chapter I update. Yeah, it does annoy the hell outta me a little, but at least I know they're reading it. I have admitted to myself, that it'll suck that I'll still get no reviews, when I finish this story someday, but I don't worry about it, because they're all reading. I'm not expecting it to be that popular. I don't care, no one cares. And for the record, Outer Moka is my heroine and I look up to her as a hero, better than Inner Moka. That's just my opinion and if you don't respect that, all I have to do is just walk away and ignore it.

Sorry, guys. I just need to let out how I truly feel. If you have any insults or flames you wanna throw at me, go ahead. I won't bite. I'm looking forward into updating the next chapter... Just sit tight...


	5. The Honest Truth

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Everything seemed quiet and too peaceful. She was in the middle of nowhere, filled with nothing but light. Tall grasslands filled with flowers, tulips, and roses. The sky was a beautiful light blue, clouds shining off their fluff. Everything seemed like a paradise around her. "It's so pretty here. Just where...am I?" her voice asked._ "Hello?"_ she called, her voice echoing back at her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she repeated, only to have her voice echo again. She suddenly felt warmth in her hands. She looked down and stared with fright. There, in her hands was something shaped like the sun, glowing bright in her hands._

_"Your power..." said a female voice._

_"Wha...who said that?" she asked, looking around for the said person._

_"It's your power..." the voice continued. "You must find a way to trigger it..."_

* * *

Moka was encased in her blissful dreams, when she felt someone gently shaking her awake. "Moka... Moka, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." said Mira, shaking her gently.

The vampire yawned, turning over on her back. She did a brief stretch, before heading to the bathroom to bathe up. "I feel so tired this morning." she said, turning on the bath tub. "I guess it'll wake me up, if I take a warm bath." As she ran the tub filled with warm water, she carefully removed her nightgown, pinning her hair up in a bun. Moka carefully stepped in, only to abruptly withdraw it back. She shivered, rubbing her foot. "That's freezing cold." She looked at the tub, filled with water. "I don't know. I may be hallucinating." She once again stepped her foot in it and frowned, when she only felt cold water. "I guess both Mira and Elfman must have used up all the hot water, this morning." She flinched, when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" she called. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself, before opening the door to reveal me, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Moka, is everything alright in there?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, yeah, everything's fine." the vampire nodded, trying to leave out the supposedly warm-cold bath water situation.

"Are you sure?" the white-haired woman pressed, once more.

Moka gave a nod with a fake smile. "Can I ask you something?" She watched the woman nod, before speaking up. "Did you and Elfman...by any chance use up all the hot water?"

Mira frowned slightly. "There's no hot water?" Moka shook her head in response. "Me and Elfman used the shower two hours ago, so there should be plenty of it." She walked past Moka towards the bathtub. She carefully dipped her hand, before pulling it back. "The water seems warm, actually."

"Warm?" Moka repeated, both dumbfounded and confused. "I can guarantee you, that all I felt was cold water, when I stepped in." To prove her point across, she carefully dipped her foot in and almost fell over shock. "It's...warm." The water that was once cold, was now replaced with warmth, much to her shock.

"Your breakfast will be on the table, when you're done." Mira said, before leaving Moka, closing the door behind her.

Moka paid no heed to the woman who just left as she was still trying to adjust to what was going on. "Strange... I thought the water was cold, but it turns out that I'm wrong." Moka knew what she saw and felt. She wasn't crazy. There was no possible way for cold water to suddenly turn warm after six minutes, unless it was boiling over a stove. But then again, she may be indeed hallucinating. She shook her head, trying to regain some sense into herself. "Pull yourself together, girl."

* * *

**~The Guild~**

Moka was at the bar, cleaning plates and beer mugs along with Mirajane, who was preparing drinks, humming to herself. She took a look around her. A week passed for her, since she known about Fairy Tail. Many people considered her a member, however Moka would only hang around Mira and leave, when night time came. That was just about it for her. Somehow, the guild was not as noisy and rowdy as she thought it would be. Maybe because a certain a certain pink-haired guy wasn't around to pick fights, from what Mira told her. Every now and then, he would try to talk to her or challenge her to a fight, but she would just ignore him and continue on her way. She still didn't want to talk to him, after the spat she had with him. Everything just seemed a little quiet as every member of the Fairy Tail were chatting with one another. She was once told that everyone at Fairy Tail treat each other like family and their guild hall is like their place to call home. Sadly, for Moka she didn't feel at home at all, nevertheless. She still didn't feel okay with being in this world, she did not know. Every single day, she would try to find a way to get back to her world through books in the mini library, but a disappointing fate was the only thing she found. Nothing.

"It's a bit quiet in here, today." Moka said to Mirajane.

"It sure is. Fairy Tail can be like this, every once in a while." Mirajane replied. "Maybe because some of them are out on missions and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Missions?" Moka questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes. In Fiore, every guild like Fairy Tail take each job in order to get paid for their services." Mirajane explained, cleaning the plates. "Of course, there are other jobs out there to be hired from, like restaurants, clothing stores, and any other stores, that might be hiring.

"Jobs, huh? It's exactly like that back in my world." Moka stated, now cleaning the bar counter. "Except that you really don't have guilds in my world." she added with a giggle. She jerked her head to the entrance, when she heard cheering. Before her eyes at the entrance, she saw the pink-haired guy, whom she already knew as Natsu along with three other people, along with a cat, whom she knew as Happy.

"We're back, Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted with pride and happiness.

She watched as almost half of the guild ran up to the group to greet them from their return. "I wonder why they're so excited about seeing them."

"I guess it's because they're Fairy Tail's strongest team." Mira said.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team?" the vampire repeated. Not that she was interested, she felt a little curious on why a simple team are called the "strongest" of all words. "Why are they called the strongest team?"

"Well, for one you have the red-head, who is superior than most wizards. She uses requip magic to summon weapons and change into many suits of armor." Mira explained, pointing out a woman, who had long, red hair, wearing armor, along with a skirt.

"That's Erza?" Moka asked, surprised at how beautiful she is. "Wow, she's so pretty. Can she use anything else with her magic?"

"Of course. She usually changes her clothes by requiping."

"That's how she changes her clothes?" Moka questioned, feeling a little envious. She was truly amazed by what the scarlet-haired wizard could do. _'She doesn't have trouble changing her clothes, doesn't she?'_

"The half naked guy, fighting with the spikey haired one is Gray. He's able to use ice magic to freeze and almost create any shape of object." Mira explained, once again.

"May I ask a personal question?" Moka asked.

"Sure. Ask away." Mira smiled.

"Why exactly is he half naked? A few minutes ago, I thought he was fully dressed, but all I see that's he's almost wearing nothing. Is anybody even bothered by this?"

Mira only giggled. "I knew you'd ask that. You see, from when he was a little kid, he always developed this habit of taking off, his clothes without notice, until one of us has to remind him of it." Moka stared at her, feeling utterly disturbed by this. She had hoped, that he wasn't a pervert, like the rest she once came across with. "But he doesn't do it on purpose, it just happens sometimes."

"Okay." Moka nodded, feeling relieved a little. "And the last one?"

"That's Lucy. She's a celestial wizard. She can summon these spirits from the Celestial Spirit World, using one of her keys to defend her battles, attached to her hip."

Moka turned to Mira, slightly confused. "Celestial Spirit World? It's like a secret place for only these so-called spirits, right?"

"That's right. It's a world where only celestial spirits can spend their time, when they are not being called upon by their summoners." the barmaid explained.

"I get it, now. So she can summon spirits from that world, using just one of her keys to fight her battles. If not needed, they reside in the world, they call their home, until she summons one of them." she stated.

"Mmhmm." Mira nodded in approval. "And I take it that you already know about Natsu and his use of magic, am I correct?"

"Yes, I suppose." Moka responded, although she completely knew nothing about him. However, even if she didn't want to know, she felt a bit curious about his unknown magic as well as the others in the guild. None of their magic seemed to catch her interest in the slightest, except one of course. The woman named Erza, whom uses requip magic from what Mira explained, seemed to fascinate her. _'I feel so jealous of all of them. They're wizards and able to use magic to defend themselves. And I'm just a weakly vampire, who almost allowed someone to take advantage of __her.' _She casted her eyes down to her feet, her bangs shadowing over them. _'Sure, that I have super strength and can heal easily, but...I'm nothing like the other me. She's so much stronger and wise, better than I am. What can't I be able to do that?'_

Moka was brought back to reality, when a hand landed on her shoulder. She tuned around to see Mirajane, gazing down at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." she stuttered, with a faint smile.

"Hey, Mira! Mind bringin' us a couple of beers, or would that lovely friend of yours like to do the job?!" one of the members of the guild hollered, with laughter.

"Of course!" Mira prepared the beverages, sitting them on the silver, round tray.

Moka walked next to the barmaid, inclining to deliver them over. "I'll...take them over. If that's okay." Eventually agreeable with it, Mira nodded, handing the tray full of drinks into Moka's hands.

"Just take it over to that table." she told Moka, pointing out the table to her.

Moka obliged, carefully sauntering over to the table, that Mira assigned her to. Just as she was near the table, a shoulder suddenly collided in with hers, causing her to lose grip on the tray full of drinks. She gasped as she helplessly watch the beverages, that were nicely prepared shatter, exploding all over the floor into tiny shards. Moka remained frozen in her space, staring at the fragments of glass that lied on the floor. "Oh no..." she silently gasped, staring at the shattered glass.

"Crap! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It was an accident, I swear it was!" She heard the familiar voice of Natsu apologize in a slight panic. Moka ignored him, bending down and quickly gathering the shards of the broken glass into her hands to put them in her skirt, since it was long enough for her to carry all of them. "Hey, careful! That glass is sharp!" he cautioned as she continued to hurriedly clean the floor with her hands. While picking up the pieces of glass carelessly, Moka gasped and dropped the fragments of the glass as she felt sharp pain shoot through her right hand. She stared at her hand to see blood tricking from her palm and down her arm, with both medium and tiny glass shards half-way embedded inside. "See? What I tell ya?"

"Natsu, you idiot! Can't you be any clueless?!" Gray barked. "Watch where you're going next time, dragon breath!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go, ya icy stripper?!" Natsu challenged, a vein mark appearing on the side of his head.

As Natsu continued to fight with Gray, Mira quickly came next to Moka to examine her hand. "Moka, you're bleeding."

"It's fine. They're just scratches." Moka answered, making it sound insignificant.

"No! It's absolutely not fine." Mira condemned, narrowing her eyes at the vampire. "It could get infectious, if it doesn't get medical attention. Come with me." With that said, Mira dragged Moka along to the infirmary.

As Natsu was fighting with Gray, from the corner of his eye, he was able to spot the pinkette being led by Mira to the infirmary to get treated. He felt extremely guilty for not looking where he was going in the first place. For some reason, he just hope that she wasn't hurt severely. _'I hope she'll be alright.'_

* * *

**~The Infirmary~**

Moka sat in silence, watching Mira carefully remove the glass shards from her hand. "Thanks goodness, they're not too deep. You are a really lucky girl, Moka. It's like your skin can never be damaged, or something."

The vampire could only giggle. "That's because I'm a shinso vampire. So, if you ever wanna harm me in any way, then go ahead. But I'll warn you, it's going to take more than that to do so." she joked, making Mira laugh.

"Then I guess I'll have to come up with a best strategy I can to hurt you." Mira teased. "There's a question I've been meaning to ask you, Moka? Not too long ago, you said it's going to take more to kill you, right? Does this mean that you have healing abilities?"

"Yeah." Moka answered. "My body can heal easily, if I were to be cut too deep. Even if I were to be cut in half, it still wouldn't do any good, because I can't be killed so easily. However, I do have a weakness."

"Oh, really? And what weakness is that?" Mirajane asked, with curiosity.

Moka took a hold of Mira's left hand, who was bandaging up her right hand and guided it to the center of her chest. "My heart." she said, giving Mira a serious expression. "If I were to be stabbed through the heart, I will instantly die. Sure, that I'm known to be immensely strong, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a weakness."

"I see, then." Mira said, finishing bandaging her up. "There you go. You're good as new, now."

"Thanks."

Both Mira and Moka snapped their heads to the toward, when they heard it creak open to reveal the master. Makarov gave a smile towards the two ladies. "Ah, I see that you two are having a little girl talk from what it looks like here." the master chuckled. The two girls only gave them a giggle in response. "Mirajane, if you don't mind. I'd like to speak with Moka alone for a moment."

Mira gave a nod in a approval. "Of course, Master." She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once the two of them were alone, Makarov gave a slight serious look. "Moka, it's been a week since you've been here, correct?"

"Yes." she answered.

"And you only come here with Mira and Elfman, not as a member of the guild?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"When I ask you this question, don't hesitate on being honest." Makarov said. Moka gave a nod, not sure what kind of question, he was going to ask her. "Moka, do you still wish to go back to your world, to be precise your home?"

Moka let out a sigh. She knew she had to be exactly honest about her activities over the week. "Yes. Ever since I got here, I've been trying find any possible way to get back to where I came from. I tried to do my research through some of the books in the library, but all I found is nothing." Moka answered, sadly.

"I see." Makarov responded, closing his eyes. "Moka, I'll have to be honest with you. You may not like it, when you hear it."

Moka shook her head in understanding. "No. Whatever you need to tell me, go ahead."

"If you say so, child." Makarov let out a sigh, before giving her a serious expression. "I can't guaranteed how you'll take the truth, but please understand this." Moka nodded, ready for the truth whether it'd be good or bad. "Moka...I'm afraid...that there's no possible way of ever returning to the world you came from."

Taking in the news, Moka felt her heart shatter along with all her hopes, but didn't let it show. "I see, then. I understand..."

"I am truly sorry. I know that you put all your hard work in finding away back home, but..."

Moka shook her head, with a sad smile. "Don't be. It's not your fault. You said what needed to be said."

Makarov looked a her with a serious, yet sadden expression on his face. "I know I've asked you this before, but I'll only ask you one more time. I understand if you reject this offer once again."

"O-Okay..." Moka croaked out, trying to hold back the tears.

"If it's not too late, do you wish to join Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"Master, I don't know..."

"Child, Fairy Tail is no place for suffering." he told her, truthfully. "Our guild is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like they're part family." he explained. "If you join, you will never have to be alone again and maybe someday you'll forget all about the past. So what do you say?"

Moka already knowing her answer, spoke up. "A-Alright. But...c-can you just... g-give me some time to think about this?" she croaked out, trying to keep her voice in a solemn matter.

The master nodded. "Of course. I'll give you as much time as you need..."

"T-Thank you..." she replied, tears now falling. She then left the room in silence, leaving the master alone with his thoughts.

"Moka, kid. I hope you could find in your heart one day to forgive me."

* * *

The vampire ran through the crowd of people, wanting to be away from everyone as soon as possible. She didn't bother to notice, that a few people were looking at her with concern or curiosity. She didn't care. She just wanted to be away from everyone, from emotions, and most of all friendship. Moka passed by the crowd and ran out of the guild, not caring about their stunned faces.

Moka had no idea where she was going, nor did she care. She really just wanted to leave to somewhere far away. She ran into a place, that looked like a park. She collapsed against a tree trunk, sliding to the ground sobbing into her hands. _'Why is all of this happening to me? Why am I here? Is it true...that there's no magic or anything to get me back home? Am I going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?' _she pondered in her head. _'I wanna go home... Back to my friends and...Tsukune...'_

"Yo, Moka!" called a familiar voice from afar. Knowing it was Natsu, she didn't bother to acknowledge him. "Alright, Moka! You and me, right now!" He started to sprint towards, but abruptly stopped when he was met with the sight of her crying. He scratched the back of his head, confused of what he should do. He couldn't fight her, like he wanted to. Not with her like this. _Shit! What am I gonna do now? I can't fight a chick, who's crying.' _At this point, he didn't know what to do in this situation. But then again, there was only one option he could do; try to talk to her. "Hey. What's the matter?"

Moka removed her hands, revealing her tear stained face. "W-What do you want?"

"Well...err...I was looking for you, so we can fight and all..." he trailed, scratching the back of his head.

The vampire just stared at him blankly, before standing up. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to make a move. However, he didn't. "Why are you just standing there?" she asked, alerting Natsu as he looked at her confused. "What are you waiting for? You came here to fight me, right? So hurry up and get it over with."

Natsu let out a sigh, turning away from her. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Then what did you come here for?" she muttered.

"Is that really important, right now?" he questioned, before turning to face her with a serious look. "So, tell me. Why are you upset?"

"It's nothing." she muttered as she went to walk past him, only for him to grab her wrist.

"People just don't cry over nothing." he simply said. Moka could only glare at him. What did he know? He doesn't even know what she was doing ."So what's wrong?" he asked more firmly.

"It's none of your business, now let me go." she said, rather harshly.

"If one of my friends isn't happy, then it is my job to find out why. Now why were you crying?" he asked.

Moka looked at him for a moment, before letting out a laugh of bitterness. "So I'm one of your _friends_, now?" she questioned, acidity cutting through her voice. "At first I was "bitchy" to you, then you wanted to fight me, and now you're telling me, that I'm your friend?" She started to feel her emotions burning within her body. For some reason, all she felt was warmth. Warmth filled with burning hatred. "If you don't want to be on my bad side, you'll do yourself a favor and stay away from me." She finally managed to pry her wrist out of his grip and walked back to the guild.

Natsu could only stand there, completely addled of the situation that occurred, not too long ago. "What's with her lately? What did I do to tick her off so much?" Then, the incident with the "glass thing" came to mind. He just hoped, that she wasn't angry at him about that. He knew it'd be a petty reason for anyone to be mad about. He didn't understand why she was being the way she is. He balled his hand into a fist, but opened it, when he felt a slight sting shoot through his hand. He looked at his left hand and found a burn mark. He stared at it strangely. "That's weird. I don't remember being burned, earlier." There was one thing he found odd; the burn mark was freshly new and was steaming with tiny smokes.

* * *

**I'll stop right there. That was the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. I just wanted to thank the ones who stood up for me. It would be kind of nice, if you told me what you thought of the chapter I wrote. If you're wondering if Moka's going to have a personality like Inner Moka, the answer is no. I'm not going to make her like that. She'll change later on in the story. I promise. By the way. I kind of posted a poll on my profile. I kind of want your opinion on what you think. If I don't update for a while, that means I'm still waiting on reviews from one of you.**


End file.
